Fan:Ice Age 8: The Return of Rudy's Sister
Ice Age 8: The Return of Rudy's Sister is a sequel to Ice Age 7: The Revenge of the Sub-Zero Heroes. Plot Chapter 1: Rudy and Ruby reunited The thing crashing through the jungle makes another roar, except for Scratte, Rudy, Flood, Guan, Barry and Momma everyone runs into the cave. Scratte pulls out her pistol, and aims it at the jungle. A tree is knocked down at the opening of the woods, revealing a pink baryonyx, Rudy tells the others "Don't hurt her, this is my sister." Scratte just looks at Guan, not knowing what Rudy said, Guan says, "He said that's his sister, don't hurt her." Scratte puts her gun away, Rudy walks over to her she says, "Where have you been all these years?" She says, "Don't you remember? We got seperated by the first attack of the ceratosaurus herd." The scene switches to a flashback of Rudy and Flood being chased by the ceratosaurus herd. Ruby says, "Rudy run!" Rudy says, "Where are Drake, Dila, Dilo, Flood, and Guan at?!" Her flashback ends, and asks, "Where are Dilo, Drake, Dila, Guan and Flood at." Guan walks up and says, "I Guan, Flood's right next to Rudy, I don't know what happened to Drake, Dilo turned against us and we had to kill him by shoving in him in the lava river. Dila wanted revenge against us, for killing her brother, but she ended up wanting revenge so bad, she betrayed her own pack, and they ended up ripping her apart." Ruby says, "So of my original friends, you, Rudy and Flood are the only ones left?" Guan says, "Unfortuantly, yes." Ruby starts to cry knowing most of her childhood friends are dead." Rudy says, "Don't worry Ruby, look around, you have tons of friends in this valley. I just glad that your alive, I though you died when you fell in the canyon." Ruby says, "I almost did." Rudy says, "Oh! I forgot, I've got good news for you. Flood and I are expecting children, she should lay the eggs in about a month." Ruby says, "I still didn't find a mate." Rudy responds, "Ruby, I have somebody of our kind that dosen't have a mate either, his name is Barry." Barry walks and says, "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that a girl of our kind standing in front of us?!" Ruby says, "My name's Ruby. I don't have a mate, do... do you want to be my mate." Barry, in a serious voice says, "I do... I do want to be your mate." Ruby says, "I guess our whole family has mates now and you'll have children of your own soon. I hope their all girls, except for one." Barry says, "I want to show you something, okay Ruby. Follow me over into Rudy's canyon, it's something he wanted to give you, but never had the chance." Ruby and Barry walk into the canyon, and when their out of sight Flood says, "I have a feeling that your sister is going to be having kids soon" Rudy says, "What do you mean?" Ruby says, "You tell me. Why do you think Barry took her into the canyon, Alone." Rudy says, "I don't think that's why he took her into the canyon. I'm serious, there is something in the canyon I wanted to show her." Ruby asks, "Then why'd you let Barry take her, if it's your gift" Meanwhile in the canyon, Ruby and Barry are searching around for Rudy's gift, and Barry says, "It's over in that cave, bend over and stick your head in there to find out what it is." She walks over to the small cave, looks in and she says, "Oh! It's beautiful! I've always wanted a cluster of crystals!" Barry says, while staring at her butt, "That's not the only thing that's beatiful" She says, "Stop looking at my butt Barry!" She pulls her head out and starts to walk towards Barry with a seductive look on her face. The scene switches back to Rudy and the gang, where Flood says, "They have to be..." Rudy says, "Don't say it... Don't say it..." Ruby finishes her sentence, "...mating! Why do you think they've been gone four minutes?!" Sylvia says, "Will you two quit arquing?! I go into the canyon, and see what their doing, fine!" Flood says, "Fine, but don't blame me if what you see is... disturbing." Rudy yells, "Flood!" Sylvia walks down into the canyon, she starts to walk slowly when she hears Ruby screaming. She looks through the opening of the canyon, and runs off when she sees what Barry and Ruby are doing." Flood asks, "What?! What's going on?!" Sylvia says, "Flood was right! They are maiting!" The whole gang comes over to her, and she says, "If I were any of you, I wouldn't go into that canyon. Not until they come back out in anyway!" She walks away with a sickened look on her face thinking, I never be able to get the image of those to mating out of my head. Not as long as live! Guan says, "Nice going! You've sickened Sylvia!" Flood says, "I didn't mean too..." Guan yells, "I don't care! Go apologize to her! Now!" Barry and Ruby walk of the canyon, and Barry says, "Guess what guys." They all say, "What?!" Barry says, "Ruby's going to be expecting children." Rudy just stares at the two of them with a nervous look on his face. Chapter 2: A New Threat A few hours go by, Shelly and Yoko ran into a cave to be alone. In the cave they are kissing without the others knowing. Meanwhile Sylvia walks up to Momma, who turns her neck around and Sylvia asks, "Have you seen Shelly and Yoko, they've just disappeared and can you please turn around, you have Egbert freaked out." with an angry look]] She turns around and walks past Sylvia and Egbert. Egbert opens his eyes and says, "Thanks. I like looking at scenery, but I don't like staring at my mother's butt." Sylvia asks, "Have you seen Yoko and Shelly? The just disapperared, where do you think they went?" Egbert says, "I don't know." Then he walks off, and Sylvia goes back into the cave and finds Shelly and Yoko kissing. Sylvia yells, "What the heck are you guys doing?!" Shelly says, "Sylvia..." But she runs out of the cave, she reaches the gang and says, "I found out why Shelly and Yoko were missing! They were alone in that cave kissing! I can guess they were about to make the big move on each other!" Ellie says, "So, what's wrong with them kissing. With dinosaurs it dosen't matter if they like sibblings." Shelly and Yoko walk of the cave, and see Sylvia standing by the group. They walk up to the group and Sylvia tauntingly says, "Well, look who it is, the kissing sibblings." Shelly in an angry tone yells, "SHUT UP SYLVIA!" Then her and Yoko storm off, not even looking back at her. Ellie says, "Now look what you've done! How can you treat your kids like that! Really, I support the fact that they have fallen in love. You don't have the right to make fun of them!" Sylvia yells back, "They aren't my kids! Sid just raised them!" Diego yells, "I agree with Ellie! Since Sid raised them and you married Sid, that makes them your children too and Momma your step-sister! Get used to it!" They all go quiet when they hear a loud roar, they look around and Rudy says, "It wasn't me, Momma, Flood, Barry or Ruby..." He is cut of by Shelly yelling, "Scar-Eye!" Sylvia yells, "Run kids! Get in the cave! Don't worry about me! Just get in the cave!" They run into the cave, along with Sylvia. Rudy, Barry and Momma stay to fight while Ruby and Flood run into the beaver canyon. Rudy says, "I thought that I killed you Scar-Eye! How'd you survive falling into the chasm?" Scar-Eye says, "Same way you did. I landed on my feet, which broke my fall." Rudy charges at him and tries to shove him off the cliff, but fails and Scar-Eye pushes him back into Momma T-Rex. Barry comes out of nowhere and grabs Scar-Eye by the neck, and throws him to the ground. Scar-Eye runs back into the dino-world when sees Barry's jaws covered in his own blood. Rudy asks Momma and Barry, "Are you guys okay? Momma, I hope I didn't hurt you when I hit you." Momma says, "No I didn't feel a thing. Besides, I'm more worried about Scar-Eye then an minor injury." A few minutes later everybody has shown and Rudy says, "Guys we have a problem, Scar-Eye is back." Shelly asks, "How?! I thought he fell into the Chasm of Death!" Rudy says, "He did, but somehow he managed to get out just like Red-Horn." Manny says, "Egbert, Yoko, Shelly, Peaches, Sid Jr., Sydney, Scart, Scarrette, Scrat and Scratte stay in the cave until Scar-Eye is dead okay." They all say, "Okay." Deep in depths of Dino-Valley, Scar-Eye is searching around for food and he is also seek revenge against Barry's herd again. He is planning on killing Ruby, so he will never have kids, because Barry did the same thing to his family. Far above the dino-world in Shelly's room, Yoko and Shelly are kissing again knowing they are safe in the cave, it is too big for Scar-Eye. They stop kissing, and Shelly says, "Why are we kissing, we could be in danger." Yoko says, "Because we love each other and we are in too small of a cave for a baryonyx to get in." Chapter 3: A Shocking Suprise and the End In the dino-world, Scar-Eye is walking into the Skeleton Bridge cave. He reaches the exit of the cave and sticks his head out to see where Rudy, Barry and Momma are. He walks out of the cave, and starts to walk through the valley searching for Flood and Ruby, too kill them and their unborn children. He comes to a narrow opening that goes down into a small canyon, and starts to walk down it when he picks up Flood and Ruby's scent. He reaches the end of the opening, Ruby and Flood see him, and they run back into their cave. Meanwhile Rudy hears roaring, and the girls screaming, along with Momma and Barry, he runs towards the canyon. When they get there, they see Scar-Eye trying to get into the cave to kill Flood and Ruby. Rudy roars as loud as he can, and Scar-Eye pulls his head out of the cave. He stops in his tracks when he sees Rudy, Momma and Barry standing in front of him, and blocking the exit. Rudy says, "You aren't getting away from us this time Scar-Eye. I personally make sure that you don't live this time, and there won't be any evidence that you ever lived." Scar-Eye charges towards the group, and gets past them, running back to Snow Valley. Rudy and Barry run after him, while Momma stays behind to makesure nothing happens to Flood and Ruby, who crawled out of the cave once Scar-Eye was gone. In Snow Valley, Rudy and Barry finally catch Scar-Eye by the edge of Snow Valley. Guan runs out of the cave, to see what all the noise was. Guan sees Scar-Eye, she screams, and he sees her out of the corner of his eye. Rudy, and Barry look over to Guan, and Scar-Eye seises his chance, he runs over to Guan, who falls over when she tries to run. Scar-Eye comes in to kill Guan, and she feels someone grab her around the belly, and run off with her. She yells, "Who are you?!" He says, "I'll tell you later, Let's just find some place safe from Scar-Eye." He lets go of her, and they both start running. When they get up to the cliff, she sees that he is a male guanlong, and says, "Haven't I seen you before?" He says, "Maybe, I was seperated from your heard about a year ago, after an injury that almost killed me, but I feel fine now." She says, "Wait... If you were injured... How'd you get here?" He says, "I healed because was long enough that I healed, I over heard Scar-Eye talking, and I decided to follow him, hoping I could find you." She says, "What do you mean?" He says, "It's me... Brandon." She is very suprised when she finds out that her boyfriend, Brandon is still alive, she thought that the injury he got from Red-Horn killed him. Meanwhile Rudy is fighting Scar-Eye, and Scar-Eye is cornered by the cliff again. Barry comes in, and pushes him a little closer to the edge. Rudy says, "Don't worry about me! Go make sure Momma, Flood and Ruby are okay!" Barry runs off into the canyon to check on the girls, and Rudy continues to fight with Scar-Eye. Brandon sees Rudy and Scar-Eye fighting, and he jumps off the cliff. Guan says, "Brandon! Come back! Darn it! Where are you going?!" He runs foward and yells, "Hey! Come and get me you worthless reptile! Rudy! Get ready! When say now! Finish him!" Scar-Eye comes towards him, and he sprints off with Scar-Eye following him. He yells, "Now!" He trips over a rock, hurts his ankle, and Scar-Eye comes into kill him, but Rudy runs into his chest, and starts to shove him towards the cliff. He reaches the cliff, and Scar-Eye tries to claw Rudy, but fails. He falls backwards, and goes over the edge, Brandon, Guan, Scratte, Momma, Shelly, Yoko, Flood and Ruby come upto the cliff, and when the dust clears, they see Scar-Eye laying at the bottom of the cliff, dead. They all start cherring when they see Scar-Eye is finally dead. Shelly kisses Yoko, and Guan says, "Guys, there's someone that I want you all to meet. You guys all remember Brandon? Well look behind me. Brandon! What the heck happened to your foot! It's broken!" He says, "It's fine. I just sprained it, I should be fine." The screen goes black and the song, "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence plays. Cast Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions